parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 8.
This is the eighth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *(hours later, night has fallen at the Fairy's Glade, and as Thomas falls down a hole, he walks to an oil stream. He shoots a plum, then jumps on, but shoots the right path, grabs onto a spider web to climb, and jumps on several platforms to reach another spider web to climb. Once again, having beaten some flying bugs, Thomas struggles, huffing and puffing over some platforms, and continues on his way. He avoids a pirate throwing a barrel onto a broken bit of bridge, which cracks, causing Thomas to go through to free the last two lums and the last cage, before he battles another pirate, and defeats him, but grabs the fourth glob crystal, grabs a red lum for his health, then drops down a hole in the ground, which takes him back to the Echoing Caves level) *Thomas: Finally, I've made it! Now to go find the last two masks. *Narrator: Thomas jumped, activated his helicopter, flew down to a gorilla pirate, dodged him, pick up a barrel to light it, flew to the switch, opened the door, and ran through the door to escape. *(Thomas runs through to the next area, picks up a barrel, throws it up in the air at a cage, picks up another barrel, lights it on fire, flies with it, and hits a pirate. He aids himself with the red lum, then jumps on a trampoline to hit a cage, which activates some red lums. Thomas jumps down, hits a switch, takes a barrel, but lights it on fire first, and flies with it to collect all the yellow lums until he finally climbs across safely. Now that he has all the lums, Thomas shoots at a cage to bust Oliver free. They dance together to make a magic spiral door and return to the Isle of Doors) *Narrator: Just as Thomas was coming back to the Edward village, the engines at the village, with another minigame opened, waited and thought of where Thomas was. *Stanley: Maybe he's stuck in a tunnel somewhere. *Henry: Ha! He's much more likely to have gotten turned onto the wrong line. *Donald: Maybe he ran into a cow. *Emily: Halt! We know that Thomas has collected the two other Glob Crystals, and now he's coming back to the Edward village. Let's all assume that Thomas is coming back here until he comes. *Douglas: Here he comes! *Narrator: Thomas finally arrived at the Edward village to meet the other engines. *Oliver: It's nice to have someone new around. Stay here as long as you like. *Thomas: Just the sort of job I like. *Rosie: Are you going to have a break before returning to fight the pirates? *Thomas: Now you're talking! Ah, the weblums. Just the sort of level I like. *(Thomas jumps into the Weblums area, and when he arrives, he jumps on all of the bouncing webs, and collects all the lums he needs) *Thomas: Now to go to the Precipice to find the next two masks. *Emily: Good luck! Take care! *Thomas: I will and I'll return! I promise. *Narrator: Thomas collected seven freight cars and a breakvan, went out of the Edward village, then went through the portal, but raced faster toward the Precipice, and went through the portal. Meanwhile... The Pirates' Prison Ship, Slaves Now On Board: 33,524. *(Dennis walks inside) *Devious Diesel: What is it? *Dennis: Your ferocity... he... already has two masks. *Devious Diesel: You idiotic fool! *(Diesel throws his hat at Dennis and puts the light out) *Dennis: Huh? Hey! Who put out the lights?!! I can't see a thing! *Devious Diesel: If you take a vessel, then only come back with his body, either dead or alive, so go get him and bring back to me. *Narrator: At the Precipice, as Thomas was running smoothly along the line, a whistle suddenly blew behind him, scaring him while he was picking some lums and freeing some from their cages. *Thomas: What's that?! Bust my buffers! Here's a run go! I don't know if it's right for me to stop! *Narrator: Uh-oh! It's another train. A single engine, coming along at a great pace, crowded with various people. Some of them waving orders and walking sticks and many of them shouting the word for Thomas to stop, because Thomas is innocent. *Thomas: Innocent? Does that mean the slaves are captured? *Narrator: Yes, they are, Thomas, so run. *Foolish Freight Cars: Faster! Faster! They're gaining on us! *Thomas: I've rights I've got to turn us all in. I don't hold with being ordered by pirates. Not like my very self. Here's the gaps coming up. I must jump, just before. Right. I'm ready. I'll jump. JUMP! *Narrator: Thomas started going faster, and jumped over the gap, but barely made it over without falling, and nearly losing his seven freight cars, and his breakvan. More coals and waters were piled on, Thomas's furness roared, his sparks, and the engine swept and swung, but still, the pursuers quickly gained on. More coals and waters were piled on, as Thomas rushed, roared, and rattled through the tunnel, until at last, he finally shot out of the other side of the tunnel, and came to another part of the Precipice. By the time Thomas had lost the first train, out from the tunnel came another pursuing engine, with some mortal waving their various weapons and shouting to stop. Thomas kept puffing up the steep slope until he managed to make it within shooting more cages and collecting lums. He managed to beat a robot on his journey upwards, but pulled a switch to stop electric lightnings blocking him, then climbed up, shot a pirate cage, and collected the other lums before he finally went toward the escaping area without getting seen. At the next tricky area, Thomas moved carefully, bumping his cars, and raced forward over the very high gaps. *(Thomas begins going faster and faster, and whistles, but rushes over the viaduct with another pursuing engine chasing him. He feels very proud of himself, including his cars. At last, Thomas slows down as he comes to the slowest edge, and reaches the top, but is pushed by his cars, who rattle and laugh behind him. Poor Thomas tries to make himself go too fast from stopping) *Thomas: Keep going! Keep going! *Foolish Freight Cars: Yes, yes! Go on, go on! Go on! Go on! *(Thomas flies down the hill, collecting lums, and just reaches the bottom, then slides down again, but reaches the bottom, and keeps on running until he finally comes to a complete stop at the end. Suddenly, another pirate appears and attacks Thomas, causing him to fight, until Thomas finally bashes the living daylights out of him, but beats him up with the warship, then collects two orange lums, and finds another Glob Crystal before he jumps off unharmed, shoots a cage, then busts out Whiff free. Whiff helps Thomas back to the Isle of Doors by making the spiral door) *Narrator: Thomas arrived at the top of the world where he saw a gorilla pirate riding a ride chair as he came to a halt and fell out. Thomas jumped into the chair with the gorilla pirate chasing him and falling down and began to go faster and faster while collecting lots of yellow lums. Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Fairy Glade - Reprise *Riding The Barrel! Part 2 *Walk of Life *Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship *The Precipice ~ The Great Escape *The Precipice ~ Insane Warship *The Precipice ~ Falling *The Top of the World Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94